A laser rotary laser is a laser scanning instrument developed on the basis of the traditional optical scanner with a higher swinging precision and working distance and it is more convenient and flexible to be used. Therefore, it is widely used in geodetic surveying, engineering surveying and large-scale installation and excavation, and so on.
At present, the laser rotary laser usually uses infrared technology for remote control, while for the remote control using infrared technology, the communication distance is short, generally not more than 50 meters.